The Banquet
by Proserphina
Summary: What happened at last years Banquet and why are there so many photos? Suggest you DO NOT READ BEFORE WATCHING EPISODE 10 AS THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS. Omnipotent point of view, so it will jump around without warning.


Viktor and Yuri watched the longhaired coach talk to the obviously depressed skater in the ugly tie. "What is _he_ doing here?" Yuri quietly seethed. Viktor raised an eyebrow, he hadn't known Yuri knew the skater well enough to be so hostile towards him. Viktor himself had barely interacted with the man, asking him if he wanted to take a photograph together, only to be met with a look of hurt and a silent rejection.

"Who is he?" asked Viktor, still watching as the longhaired coach gave the skaters shoulder a final squeeze before leaving the banquet.

"The Japanese skater Katsuki Yuuri, he finished sixth. How can you not know this? You competed against him" growled the short blonde boy, Viktor turned back to him with a broad smile

"I knew who he was, I just didn't know he had the same name as you Yuri"

"Yeah, well he better retire before I make my senior debut. There doesn't need to be two Yuri's on the ice, especially if one skates that badly. I don't think he made any of his jumps" Yuri continued in a low voice.

Viktor felt sorry for the Japanese Yuuri, he really did look unhappy. He was standing alone in front of a table lined with several empty Champaign glasses. Maybe Viktor should go talk to him, make sure he was okay, he hadn't seen Yuuri talk to anyone since his coach left, maybe he didn't know anyone and was lonely. Maybe he should go over and talk to Yuuri.

As Viktor debated whether or not he should go talk to the man another skater had already come to a decision and was headed over.

"Hi I'm Chris" purred a voice on Yuuri's right. Yuuri turned to the voice with a bright smile

"Hi! Ahm Kat sukiYuuri, 's nice tah meetcha" he slurred, still smiling widely and swaying a little "Ya know, I did'n wann'a come ta this thing cus I di'n no anyone, an cus I sucked so bad at the gran pre, bud ahm hav'in alotta fun!" Chris almost laughed at the alcohol induced honesty shining in the man's big brown eyes.

"I'm glad to know that Yuuri" he replied, the purr gone from his voice as he choked back a laugh. Yuuri's eyes widened and his jaw dropped

"How diju know my name" breathed Yuuri in overstated awe as Chris whimpered and shook with the effort of not laughing at his new and very drunk friend.

Yuuri glanced around with a wobble and frowned "why is't anybody da'cing, 's a party, people sh'd dance" he stated seriously, causing Chris to tear up. This kid was just so earnest, it was adorable and the funniest thing Chris had seen, and the way he blinked hard, like he'd forgotten how to do it and needed to remind himself. Chris took a deep breath and pulled up the camera on his phone as he tried to compose himself enough to speak

"Why don't you show them how it's done" he suggested, voice straining to get the words out without making it obvious he was laughing

"Ya kno' what, ah will" said Yuuri decisively as he loosened his tie, grabbed a bottle of Champaign, and wobbled into the centre of the room, completely unaware of the blond man chuckling to himself and taking photos.

Viktor watched as the now obviously drunk Yuuri stumbled into the centre of the room, holding a bottle of Champaign and began to dance. It was awkward, almost painful to watch, and from the looks on the faces of those around him Viktor wasn't the only one who thought so. Yuuri glanced around himself and frowned, this was not the response he wanted. He scanned the room until his eyes stopped on Yuri.

"You. I ch'llenge you t' ah dance'ff" he said, staggering toward Yuri and placing the bottle on a nearby table. Yuri raised an eyebrow at the challenge.

"why would I compete against someone as pathetic as you?" asked Yuri in a scathing voice, Yuuri just smiled

"'Fraid I'll beatcha?" Yuri's eyes narrowed before he pulled out his phone and opened his music app

"You're on" he said with a smirk and pressed play. People had begun to circle around the impromptu dancefloor, some taking photos and videos of the dancers, others just watching, and in Mila's case, laughing.

The first song to start playing from Yuri's phone was hip-hop. Viktor watched in awe as the dancers threw themselves to the ground and sprung off it, spinning and jumping all the while. It was incredible, doubly so for the drunk skater who was moving with far more grace and energy than would be expected from his walking. Viktor pulled out his phone and started recording.

Chris watched the dance off through his viewfinder chuckling at the serious look on the little blonde Russians face as he danced against the drunk man, who, despite his inebriation, was holding his own and beating Yuri. It was unexpected that he would be able to move like that after the 15 or so drinks Yuuri had to have had. It was also highly unexpected that the small angry Russian would consent to the dance off, considering he was without a doubt completely sober. Chris smiled, this was the best banquet he had ever been to.

The song ended and a few people applauded as Yuri huffed and made his way over to stand by the bar, disgusted that he had been beaten by the drunken idiot Katsuki. Yuri watched as the moron bowed to his audience and then turned toward him to offer him the same. As he straightened from his wobbly bow Yuuri froze and his face brightened. Shit, what now thought Yuri as the idiot stumbled towards him again. Yuuri stopped in front of him and smiled widely before toing off his shoes and undoing his belt. Yuri's eyes widened and he stumbled away as the drunk man dropped his pants and took hold of the silver pole running from the bar to the roof and swung himself from the ground to sit on the wooden bar top.

Chris's eyes widened as he watched Yuuri spin around the pole and hold himself still with his thighs. Chris had to join, there was no question, that pole was made for him to dance on. He glanced around and spotted Viktor standing to the side, phone out and pointed at the drunk on the pole. Perfect. Chris headed over

"Viktor, can you take photos of this on my phone" he said, handing his surprised friend his phone. Viktor smiled

"Can't stand being outdone can you?" he teased, taking the phone "I'll do it, just promise to send me copies" he finished. Chris smiled at him over his shoulder as he walked towards the bar, already sheading clothes. By the time Yuuri noticed Chris he was down to his underwear and tie, Yuuri smiled as he dismounted, offering Chris the pole as he removed his shirt as well. Chris smiled and, still attached to the pole, drew Yuuri over to dance together.

It didn't take long for the bartender to recover from the shock of having two naked men on his bar, nor did it take him long to convince the two that they had best get off his bar and put on some clothes before he called security. The half-dressed Chris led the once again fully dressed Yuuri to Viktor to collect his phone.

Yuuri's eyes lit up when he saw Viktor, the man had been his idol for over a decade, it had been Yuuri's dream to skate against him, unfortunately that had ended in disaster. Smiling at a sudden thought Yuuri took Viktors hand

"Da'ce with me" he said happily, tugging the older man away from the tables and onto a clear patch of floor, Viktor smiled and pulled his hand out of Yuuri's

"Lets dance"

The dance off between Viktor and Yuuri was short lived despite the competitiveness of both men. It ended when Yuuri took hold of Viktors hand, led him in a spin and gently dipped him. Viktor let out a surprised laugh as he was pulled back up and gave Yuuri an appraising look, there weren't many people who could surprise him as much as Yuuri just had, Viktor laughed again and let Yuuri lead him.

As the night wound down Yuuri tried to drag Viktor and Yuri onto the pole at the bar only to have Chris managed to convince him not to, though not before the man had taken off his pants again and wrapped his tie around his head. Now Yuuri was cuddled up to Viktor as the rest of the party watched in varying degrees of shock and discomfort

"Viktor. After this season ends, my family runs a hot spring resort, so please come. If I win this dance-off… you'll become my coach, right? Be my coach, Viktor!" pleaded Yuuri, still smiling and holding Viktor tight. Viktor blushed at Yuuri's words, somehow warmed by this drunken plea from the intriguing man. Viktor knew he would consider the offer, if only to see him again.

Yuuri woke the next morning in his hotel room to sunlight painting his face. His head was pounding and his mouth was dry "What happened last night?" he groaned quietly to himself before flopping back into the softness of his pillows. It probably wasn't important anyway.


End file.
